


Achieving Acceptance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always get what you want. Sometimes you get something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achieving Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for the Ushobwri's Shoobie Showcase Fest. Theme chosen: Unwanted Transformation.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for checking this over for me. Dedicated to Brumeier, who requested this pairing. ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Achieving Acceptance

~

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m capable?” 

Remus sighed. “Of course not. It’s just that...You do realise that achieving an Animagus form isn’t related to magical strength or intelligence or any such factor, right?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Have _you_ ever tried?” 

Remus blinked. “To become an Animagus? On top of being a werewolf once a month? No.” His mouth twisted. “I’d have been happy to be an ordinary bloke who couldn’t transform into anything. Why?” 

“Just curious.” Severus sipped his tea. “Were any of your friends reluctant their first time?” 

“Peter, maybe.” Remus smiled, remembering. “He wanted to be something big, but of course he became something small in the end. We all knew he would. Actually, I think we were all surprised he managed it at all.” 

“Well if he can manage it, I can.” 

Remus smiled. “If it’s a matter of determination, then yes, you definitely can.” He sobered. “Why are you so interested in this topic all of a sudden?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I thought perhaps...Well, it seemed as if you enjoyed having company during your transformations when we were in school, at least you speak as if you did. So I thought if I could share that experience with you--”

“Oh.” Remus clasped Severus’ hand, linking their fingers together. “This is all so you can keep me company during the full moon?” 

“Perhaps.” Severus looked away. 

“Why, Severus. How very romantic.” Remus grinned as Severus’ eyes snapped back to him. 

“No need to be insulting.” Severus tried to extricate his hand from Remus’ grip, but Remus clung fast. 

“It wasn’t an insult,” Remus murmured. “It’s definitely a compliment.” Raising Severus’ hand to his mouth, Remus brushed a kiss over his knuckles. “But I know how you feel about the wolf. You don’t have to do this.”

Severus’ flush was charming. “I’m aware. So are you going to help me or not?” 

“Of course. Although, if you don’t achieve an Animagus form I hope you’re not too upset.” 

Severus snorted. “As I have no plans to fail, I suspect I’ll be fine.” 

“As long as you’re not disappointed if your Animagus form isn’t what you want it to be,” Remus said. “Not everyone can be something majestic.” 

“Like a stag, for example?” Severus asked, voice heavy with irony. “You may rest assured that I have no expectations one way or another.”

“Hm.” Remus smiled. “We’ll see.”

~

As Remus had suspected would be the case, Severus was hard on himself, driving himself relentlessly on his quest. He even elicited Minerva’s help. “It’s not a matter of will, Severus,” she told him. “Some wizards just aren’t able to reshape themselves.”

But Severus kept at it. Month after month, as Remus took his Wolfsbane and sat in the cage they’d fashioned for him, Severus would sit on the floor just outside it, cross-legged, eyes closed in concentration as he tried to reshape his body. 

And yet, transformation into another form eluded him. “Honestly, I just love it that you stay with me when I transform,” Remus told him. “You don’t have to be in animal form for me to appreciate that.” 

In response to that, Severus would just snort and redouble his efforts. It had become a matter of pride, Remus feared.

“I’ve decided I’d rather not be an Animagus,” Severus said one morning.

Remus’ mouth dropped open. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Severus flipped the page of the newspaper he’d been reading. “It seems it’s not destined to be. Perhaps I should accept that.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Remus said, “Something happened. What is it?” 

“Nothing’s happened. That’s the issue.” 

“It’s not like you to give up.” 

Severus huffed. “I haven’t given up--”

“Tell me,” said Remus, clasping his hand. 

Severus sighed, his shoulders sagging. “I may or may not have achieved a bit of a transformation last night,” he admitted. “But it’s a moot point as I’ve decided to let it go.” 

“You did it?” Remus smiled. “But, Severus, that’s wonderful! What’s your Animagus form?”

“As I said--” 

“You can’t just ignore it, you know. Once you achieve an Animagus form you have to master it, control it, or it will control you.” 

“And how are you such an expert?”

“I’ve been reading up. Come on, Severus! Tell me.” 

“Fine.” Tossing aside the paper, Severus stood. “Don’t blink,” he snarled. “Or you could miss it.” 

Remus blinked. “Severus--” 

“No, you wanted to see. You’re going to see.” Closing his eyes, Severus concentrated and morphed.

Remus’ eyes went wide. “Brilliant.” 

The bat, a larger one than Remus had ever seen, flew around Remus’ head three times before morphing back into his irascible lover. “It is not brilliant,” Severus snapped. “If anyone finds out I’ll never hear the end of it. Everyone thought I was a bloody big bat anyway--” 

“Who cares what anyone else thinks?” Remus asked. “And I do think it’s brilliant!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“Because you’re probably the only creature with better night vision than a werewolf. You’ll be perfect company.” 

Severus’ shoulders relaxed. “You’re not just saying that?” 

“No.” Remus grinned. “The full moon’s next week. You’ll see what I mean.” 

“Perhaps.” Severus crossed his arms. “But I’m not registering.” 

Remus laughed, pulling him close. “I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t either.” 

~

Despite Remus’ encouragement, it took some persuasion for Severus to agree to transform with him. “I promise not to eat you,” he said as he lay on the ground in their backyard in preparation for his transition to wolf. 

Severus snorted. “As if I’d let you.”

Remus grinned through his pain. “You didn’t complain last night,” he said, laughing at Severus’ expression. 

It wasn’t until Remus was fully transformed and staring at him that Severus finally closed his eyes and changed, too. The bat, which Severus had told Remus was a barbastelle, hovered in the air for a moment before flitting up to a tree branch. 

Remus howled, and feeling the pull of the woods, loped inside. Severus was right there with him, a steady presence floating over his head. 

It did help. Just knowing someone else was there, that he wasn’t completely alone... It was a good feeling, and when, finally, the sun started to rise and Remus had transformed back into his human body, Severus was right there, helping him back into the house and into bed. 

“What did you think?” Remus asked as they lay down together. 

Severus yawned. “I rather enjoyed it, to tell the truth.” He stared into Remus’ face. “Despite my initial reluctance to transform.”

Remus smiled. “You see? Dead useful form you have there.” 

“Hm.” Shifting so that he was spooning Remus, Severus sighed. “I suppose I have to accept it. After all, I what I am.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Remus murmured as he drifted off, content.

~


End file.
